


Crash My Party

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this story,  Franklin Gold is throwing a big party for the fourth of july. But something happens that he doesn't expect.</p><p>A Biker gang of girls that he has never seen before decides to crash the party. He happens to see a pair of big pretty eyes and he finds that he doesn't really mind that she has crashed the party.</p><p>He found that the ticker that he had thought had been to broken to ever love again suddenly reaches out and wants this street girl. </p><p>But he loses the chance to talk to her when she disappears into the night before he could even catch her name!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash My Party

"Come on Frankie, get off you lazy lug and help us!" a loud shout rang out sharply.

Franklin Gold sighed looking down at his water bottle and his half full lunch pail. His friends had already finished thier lunches and started back to work.

Franklin knew he had been slaking off a lot lately, had been sort of almost been walking in a daydream world.

But it has only been three months since Shelly had left him.

Franklin had been working a lot, he was a professional construction worker. He traveled to a lot of cities through out the state to help build new houses and remodling for houses that already existed.

He had a very good degree in everything to do with building homes. His boss had always bragged and boasted about him, saying he was the best roofer and designer he had ever had working for him.

But now he was sure the boss would not be singing his praise anymore cause for the last month he had been to busy nursing a broken heart to work as good as he used to do.

When he had gotten home that fateful day and told her that he had to go on a buisness trip that was three hours away to work on a new project, she had exploded at him.

"Franklin, you work way to much, I hardly ever see you, and when you are at home your so dirty and stained up that i have no interest in being around you, and your too tired to be with me. I can't do this Franklin, i can't be with a man who is to busy working and going on business trip to spend time with own girlfriend. Either you find another job that allows you to spend more time at home, or I'm leaving!" 

Well he had looked her in the eyes at that moment, his heart breaking. 

"Shelly, I love you, but I also love my job, I am busting my Ass off so that someday we could be a family, and Shelly I really do love you but I need a woman who will love and support me, if your going to let my job be the reason why we can't be together then you don't really love me, i was a construction worker before we got together, you knew from the beginning that my job kept me pretty busy and you asked me to date you anyways and now you want to leave because i am still the construction worker i was when you met me? if you can't support me and love me for who I am then go ahead and just leave!"

Franklin stood there staring at her angrily as he felt the pieces of his heart crumbling into pieces. He watched her as she went to her room and lifted her suitcases which he felt his heart break even harder when he saw that they have already been packed for a good while. She had been planning to leave anyways. He watched as the tears falls down his face now in full plain sight as Shelly got into a taxi, and left. 

For weeks he sat there on the floor staring at the door, hoping and hoping with all his heart she would change her mind and come back, and be supportive and loving just like he had always believed she was.

At work he had started getting more and more distant, and his work was suffering for it. He knew his buddies were all worrying about him afraid that as his depression progressed that he might make a mistake and hurt himself with the tools.

Franklin, looked down at the engagement ring he still wore and steeled his heart. He pulled the ring from his finger and placed it in his pocket. 

It was done, over with, there was no use moping anymore. It was time for him to get back to his job and do what he did best.

He grabbed a hammer and threw himself into his job.

With time he felt himself mending small pieces at a time, very small pieces, but even as he healed, walls locked themselves around his heart. Never again would he be taken in by a woman, for now on he would be a bachelor.

He would never again put his heart in so much danger again.

He felt a hand close over his shoulder as he worked, stopping he looked around at his boss, who had been kind and gentle with him, had been more patient with him then he felt he deserved, had taken him under his wing when he had been just a small boy of fifeteen. 

Franklin had grown from a lanky, clumsy assistant who carried the tools back and forth into a large, thin and careful man that was now the head of his construction crew. And has been named employee of the year for a five year running.

Smiling his boss says to him.

"It's nice to have the Franklin i knew for so long back again. We've really needed you around here, with you back in action we will finally be able to get this project done by the date that we have been planning for months." The tan, slowly balding man told him.

Frankie just grins "Yes, sir, i apoligize for that, never again will i allow personal matters enter my work space or affect it in any way again."

"Your a good man Franklin, you've been with us for many years, and i would hate to lose you." The boss told him softly.

"another thing i wanted to ask you about, you posted a flyer four months ago about you throwing a party on the fourth this year, are you still planning that? maybe it'll be good for you to be around all your friends?" he suggest softly.

"Yes, sir the party is still in the plans this year. I'm even going to fix my famous Taco bake like i do at every party."

"Sounds great, and I'll be there as always." 

"Thanks Bill, I should get back to work, as i'm really far behind scehdule, if i work hard enough i can probably get right back on track again." 

Bill nods in agreement and heads off to check on the rest of the crew.


End file.
